herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Spryman
Mayor Paul Spryman is one of the main characters and an anti-hero from the Warner Bros TV show Ozzy & Drix. He is the Mayor of the City of Hector and one of the rivals of Osmosis Jones. He is voiced by Alanna Ubach (who also voices Hector's mother, Mrs. Cruz in the series and Imelda from Coco). Role in the show Right after Ozzy and Drix got transported from Frank Dettore to Hector Cruz via mosquito bite, they were saved by the HPD and with Ozzy having an ungrateful attitude demand to see the mayor. Once they arived in the mayors office, Drix noticed it looked like a game room. After finding out about Hector, Ozzy noticed he was getting sick, and then suddenly Spryman along with some Brain cell advisors and Police Cheif Glutius enter the office. The advisors were telling Spryman about Hector's small fever, but Spryman tells them Hector he is still going to his first teen party and that Hector's crush Christine kolchuck was going to be there, leaving the Brain cell advisors to agree with him. Ozzy then steps in stating that Hector should not go to the party if he's getting sick, and they should not be taking orders from Spryman of which Ozzy addresses as a fool. Ellen the city council tells Ozzy that Spryman is the mayor. Ozzy tells him that they need to get back to Frank, stating that they don't want to bother him passing laws and playing hopscotch. Offened by Ozzy's insult and with knowing they are outsiders, Spryman orders Glutius to take Ozzy and Drix down to the bladder and have them flushed. As Hector's temperature begins to increase, Spryman admits that Ozzy was right. After Ozzy defeated Scarlet Fever (who was responsible for the fever), Hector was able to go to the party and Spryman thanked Ozzy by letting him and Drix live in Hector, as Ozzy believes that they are a lot more useful in Hector and that they could help Hector though his changes and keep him healthy so he does not end up like Frank. Personality Spryman is similar to Ozzy. They are both cocky and arrogant, have somewhat of an irritable attitude, and they are both often ungrateful to those who help them. But, they both mean well and try to do the right thing. Quotes Trivia * He is the only main character to have a green membrane. * His favorite band is Metabollica. * He is the only main character besides Ozzy,Drix, and Hector to appear in the GBA video game. * He appears in only fifteen out of twenty-six episodes, making him the main character to appear less than the other main characters. * He is the only main chracter who almost got Ozzy killed in one episode. * He is afraid of Ricky Sales, the bully who goes to the same school Hector goes to. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anti Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Damsels Category:Male Category:Officials Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Wise Category:Incompetent Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Mischievous Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dimwits